Not Today
by Uchiha-Math
Summary: UA.Arya acorda de súbito a noite,e sente medo...


Hoje Não

Arya acordou, de súbito, sentindo espasmos de frio. Barulhos ritmados vinham do quarto de visitas. Via pela janela que o céu estava escuro e tempestuoso, e o quarto era um breu. Via, de longe, as luzes do stand-by da TV e do DVD, do outro lado do quarto.

Cambaleou em direção a porta, se perguntando o que raios Dany estaria fazendo a esta hora da madrugada. Daenerys era uma garota tímida e reclusa. Tinha grandes sonhos, mas o bullying a fez ter uma única obsessão: ser temida. Tinha Arya como melhor (e única) amiga, além dos livros que carregava como filhos, para todo lado. Arya a tinha convidado para ir à sua casa, passar o final de semana.

Abriu a porta de seu quarto, e apenas véus de profunda escuridão se estendiam a sua frente. Apertou os interruptores,mas nada ocorreu. Uma pequena claridade era visível além da curva do corredor, e Arya andou até lá. A porta do quarto de seus pais, a alguns metros de distância, estava escancarada, como se aberta pela força do vento. Arya deu uma rápida olhada para ver se estavam acordados, mas ambos dormiam profundamente como pedras.

Arya fechou a porta e prosseguiu. Agora, sem a pequena claridade do quarto de seus pais, a escuridão do corredor era impenetrável. Andou,tateando a parede para se guiar em direção ao quarto de visitas, e sentiu a água das infiltrações escorrendo, um problema comum numa casa antiga como aquela.

Passou pela porta da biblioteca e chegou, por fim, ao quarto de Dany. Os barulhos continuavam, indefiníveis para Arya, cuja curiosidade só aumentava. Esperou encontrar a porta fechada, porém ela se abriu facilmente a seu toque.

O quarto de visitas era espaçoso, e Dany deixou suas coisas de tal modo espalhadas que parecia que um pequeno tufão tinha passado pelo quarto. Organização não era bem seu forte. Sentia coisas estranhas no chão a cada passo que dava. Não conseguia ver nada, e o interruptor também não funcionava. Arya enfim percebeu que o barulho que havia escutado era na verdade Dany murmurando, baixinho. Pensou, então, que ela devia estar tendo um pesadelo.

Um trovão ribombou no céu, e uma claridade súbita invadiu o quarto. Arya levou alguns momentos para perceber que a luz havia acendido sozinha. Depois que a cegueira momentânea passou, Arya percebeu o aspecto do quarto.

As coisas que sentira ao andar eram velas, queimadas até o pavio, que formavam um grande círculo no chão. Podia-se perceber que eram negras. A poucos passos, haviam três livros abertos, e suas páginas estavam decoradas com símbolos estranhos. As páginas do livro do meio se viravam sozinhas e brilhavam com uma cor avermelhada.

Dany reinava esta bizarra situação do alto de sua cama. Estava sentada,com um livro aberto em seu colo. Arya lembrou que este livro, em especial, sempre acompanhava Dany onde quer que fosse. Sua capa estava desenhada com estranhos símbolos, em giz, e ele estava aberto exatamente no meio. Suas páginas estavam recheadas de escritos, em uma caligrafia fina e vermelha.

Arya arregalou os olhos ao constatar o estado de sua amiga. O vestido preto que usava, seu preferido, estava manchado por filetes de sangue que brotavam dos mais diversos cantos de seu corpo. Seu rosto estava completamente irreconhecível. Os olhos escorriam, liquefeitos, pela pele, que se descolava pouco a pouco, revelando os ossos de seu crânio. As órbitas vazias, onde antes repousavam seus bondosos olhos castanhos, agora estava recheadas de sangue e pedaços do seu cérebro, que brilhavam malignamente com o reflexo da luz no sangue. O maxilar estava completamente arruinado,e pouca pele restava em torno de sua boca.

Completamente horrorizada, Arya gritou. A coisa que um dia fora sua amiga pareceu notá-la. A sombra de um sorriso perpassou o rosto de Dany, um sorriso maligno e malicioso.

Dany jogou o livro que estava em seu colo para o alto, e ele imediatamente se carbonizou. Levou a mão à suas costas, e puxou uma longa foice, que passou a amolar na madeira da cama.

Arya começou a tremer, e sentiu uma quentura se espalhando por suas pernas. Olhou para baixo e viu o líquido da sua bexiga se espalhando por seu pijama. Dominada pelo medo e pelo horror, Arya virou-se e correu, tropeçou nas coisas que estavam no chão e se chocou contra a parede.

Dolorida e chorando, correu o restante do caminho para o quarto de seus pais, em um básico instinto de proteção. As luzes do corredor se acenderam após um novo trovão, e Arya percebeu que não era água o que escorria pela parede, e sim uma mensagem escrita com sangue. Percebeu que era a mesma fina caligrafia do livro de Dany. Assim estava escrito:

_"PARA SER TEMIDA,SACRIFÍCIOS PRECISAM SER FEITOS"_

Arya escancarou a porta do quarto de seus pais e correu para a cama. Tremendo de frio e medo, puxou os cobertores.

Seus pais estavam esparramados pela cama, com seus olhos liquefeitos e buracos onde deveria haver um coração. Sangue jorrava de seus corpos, e transformara os cobertores brancos em rubros, deixando as mãos de Arya banhadas com o sangue de seus pais.

Completamente enlouquecida, Arya gritou. Uma dor incomensurável tomou-a por completo. O som de passos e da foice sendo arrastada pelo chão chegou-lhe aos ouvidos, e tomada pelo desespero, correu pelo corredor, em direção ao seu quarto.

Começou a esmurrar a porta, até se lembrar que ela estava aberta. Abriu-a, entrou e trancou-a rapidamente. Correu para sua cama e acomodou-se em seu cobertor, tremendo de medo e frio. Começou a chorar e soluçar, com o peso da realidade chegando a seus ombros. Um trovão estremeceu as bases da cama de Arya, e sua claridade fez com que ela olhasse para a janela.

A mesma caligrafia fina do corredor estava ali, formando outra mensagem. Esta era escrita com o sangue dos corações de seus pais, que estavam fincados nas extremidades do parapeito. A mensagem era de uma simplicidade aterradora, que fez Arya novamente tremer de medo.

_"Nunca soube que a Morte tem olhos vermelhos?"_

Arya virou-se, escutando seus batimentos acelerando e o sangue fluindo em sua cabeça. Do outro lado do quarto, as luzes vermelhas do stand-by piscaram e aumentaram, se movendo na direção da cama de Arya

Dany se aproximou, porém não era mais Dany. Era seu pai, era sua mãe, era uma senhora desconhecida, era um menino. O rosto da Morte oscilava entre todos os que um dia havia ceifado.

A Morte levantou sua foice, e seu rosto verdadeiro revelou-se. A caveira deu um leve sorriso, e Arya encarou seu destino. Lembrou-se das palavras que seu pai, policial, costumava lhe falar.

"-Só existe um deus: A Morte. E sabe o que dizemos para o deus Morte?"

Arya sentiu o beijo frio do aço em sua garganta, e a resposta veio a seus lábios. Sorriu e disse:

-Hoje não.


End file.
